Fate Stay Night - Snow Princess Requiem
by hateyuforever
Summary: One more retelling of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Illya learned to properly doubt, and want to find out for herself what really happened to the father who abandoned her. She seeks to investigate Shirou, the boy who, aparently, her father left her for. Though she kept a close eye on him, she can't stop his murder by Lancer, but ... Let the curtains rise again on this tale.
1. Prologue

_**So, irresponsible number 176 decides to start a new project instead of updating his most viewed fic after nearly a year, yay! That's because this is the fifth time I became infatuated way too much with the Fate series. First was reading the first route, second was reading Fate/Zero, third reading UBW route and watching Fate/Zero, fourth reading Heaven's Feel route and playing Fate/Extra. So, now, that brings me to the fifth, which combines watching UBW animation, playing Fate/Extra with a different servant and starting an Action Figure collection all in one go. So, I present the umpteenth time anyone tried to make a story like this. I hope I'm met with moderate success and I beg for reviews. Also, I'm afraid I'm not that capable at keeping characters in character, so tell me what you thing on that end as well. So, let's, once again, draw the curtains on the Fifth Holy Grail War.**_

_**I revised this chapter a little. Reading it again, there were some mistakes I just couldn't let sit. Like "Kiristugu". That's actually embrassing... BETA, where are you?**_

**Fate/ Stay Night Snow Princess Requiem**

**Act I**

_To learn magic is to stray from common sense_

_ You die when you die and you kill when you must_

_Our essence is not in life but in death_

_Magic is only a way to destroy yourself_

_Emiya Kiritsugu, Fate/Stay Night, Day One, Magic Training(Circuits)_

**Prologue**

**Ten Years Ago**

He ran. He was desperate. He had every reason to be. How could he not be so, when this tragedy could very well have been his fault? The man tried to ignore his desperation as he looked for survivors.

And there, amidst the raging blazes, Emya Kiritsugu found his redemption.

For a moment, everything stopped. Relief washed over Kiritsugu's body, even as the first effects of having tried to destroy the Grail started to show themselves. Ignoring the pain in his chest and legs, he ran with renewed vigor towards the one who could very possibly turn out to be the sole survivor of the great fire.

The boy's eyes were about to close when his hand was firmly grasped and his amber eyes opened wide. And in his ears, only two words ringed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you—"

The man was showing a sad smile while he continued saying words of gratitude, repeatedly. Soon, he was even crying, from both the feeling and the smoke around them.

The boy's spirit was renewed. With this, as he closed his eyes, he had decided he wanted to live. And when he contemplates back to that day, that was likely the only reason he did.

When again he awoke, he was in a hospital's bed. With white swallowing him from all sides, then man's black outfit really stood out in that place.

Who was that man?

He remembered. The man that saved him. The one who cried while thanking him for being alive.

And then, one of the first thing he heard spoken to him.

"Do you want to live with me?"

That offer came only to him. He was only one who was asked such a thing. None of the others kids that survived the incident received such a proposal. To live with this man? To be adopted by him?

It did not take long for him to come with an answer. All the other kids would be going to some kind of orphanage. Would he rather live with this man or go with then?

And so began the story of Emiya Shirou.

**Eight Years Ago**

Black pants and a white shirt underneath the black jacket. No matter how casual his appearance seemed to be, as soon as anyone caught sight of his red eyes that illusion would be shaken.

He could, obviously, hide his eye color, but such a though never occurred to him. He was all pride with all of his characteristics, and he would not change anything about himself to fit the common sense of all these mongrels.

Walking around Fuyuki, his sense of boredom was filled again. That is the truth. He was bored with this world.

Day after day, the same mongrels at the same time passing by the same place. Occasionally, something that put him in a good mood happened, like that altar in his name some guy kept at his home and the poem about his greatness that a high school girl had written last week. Even if he could not remember their names right now, he would make sure keep them as his servants when he reclaimed the world.

But mostly, he was bored.

A being such as he could feel things others could not, and, in a certain October, he was sure of the time it would take for everything to be set in motion.

Eight more years.

After waiting eight more years, the war would start again.

And then, after having his fun, the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, would finally be able to reclaim all that he wanted.

But, for now, he would have to rely on the fake priest to keep him entertained. At least he was a human interesting enough for the job.

**Seven Years Ago**

The old man smiled. He was always smiling in that horrifying way of his.

Matou Zouken's preparations were going smoothly. And now, one more step had been taken to ensure his victory in the war to come.

He let out a laugh, a painfully creepy one, just as the screams stopped.

**Five Years Ago**

"Dad, who is Illya?"

Emiya Kiritsugu was caught unprepared by the sudden question presented by his adopted son.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"You sometimes mutter that name under your breath. It happens a lot after you have just woken up."

Five years later and the curse that befell him was finally ready to claim his life. One of Kiritsugu's dearest wishes was to keep Shirou out of the world of Magi and mage craft.

But that one time, just that single time, his feeling towards his lost daughter came flooding in and he couldn't hold back his tears.

Why hadn't he tried harder? Why did he let the Einzberns lie to her? Why couldn't he be there when she needed him?

Water flowed, but he didn't make a sound. All these years and only now could the tears flow freely.

"Dad?"

Remembering why all these emotions came to the surface, he turned to his son. And so he hugged his adopted son and told him the truth.

He told him everything. And, eight days later, he passed away, leaving behind a redhead son with two dreams in life.

**Two Months Ago**

"Berserker."

The ash colored skin giant let out a low roar of acknowledgement. The little one was to be his master. The little one was to be his redemption. He would win the war for the little one.

All that did not form a single tough, but were rather an instinct. His class only perk was strength, but it came at the cost of his sanity. But his instinct told him he had to protect the little one, just as had just done, killing those wolves.

The little girl smiled, covered in blood along with her white dress. And, if Berserk could think, he would have wondered if he would be able to attack her if she was his enemy.

In that particularly cold forest of Germany, the little one and the ash giant bonded.

Illyasviel von Eizbern was satisfied with her servant. He would do nicely. He was surely the strongest in the war, no, the strongest in the world. Of that, she had no doubt.

She was confident in her success, and, in her quest for truth, she would need the strongest ally possible.

Not that she would admit this to anyone, but Illyasviel was naïve. This natural naivety of hers led to the opposite in truth. Taking lessons with Sella and Leysritt, her mind dwelled on the treasons of history.

Many historical incidents happened because of betrayals. With that in mind, she though back to what grandfather had said.

Her father had abandoned her. Her father had betrayed the Einzbern. Her father was a bad man overall, one that let her mother die in vain.

At the time, naïve Illya had accepted it all at face value. She was sad. Really sad. And then was was angry. It was around that time that she started taking more serious private lessons with homunculi. These lessons focused, obviously, on mage craft, on tuning her to perfection until the start of the war.

It didn't take a genius to get her lesson just by learning about mage craft and, occasionally, magus history; the latter was simply something she was interested in, and, seeing no contradiction to their orders, the homunculi readily taught her.

Seeing herself as any of those hundreds of betrayed emperors and kings of history, she couldn't help but start doubting everything. At that point, her naivety turned 180, and she never accepted anything as the absolute truth. All in hopes of not falling prey to her enemies.

Who were those enemies? She had yet to decide. Two more months and the battle will begin, two more months before she has the chance to discover the truth. Until then, the giant monster that acknowledged her as his master was her only ally.

Alone, they shall both wage war and, and all her enemies shall perish.

**One Month Ago**

The man in blue sighed. Having being summoned, all information about the Holy Grail War flowed into his head.

These were his first thoughts.

"Something about these steps is familiar. This is… Ryudou Temple? But the sky seems strange…"

"That's because of the many years that passed since you had the chance to look at the sky, Sasaki Kojirou."

The man was surprised at this.

"Sasaki… Kojirou… Is that my name?"

"Oh, you don't remember? That seems to be what people of this age call you."

He felt like he was being teased. Which he probably was. And that was not something that sat well with him. She had said two sentences, and his patience was already at its limit.

"… Just who are you, woman?"

"I'm your master in this world. I have summoned you here to do my bidding, Sasaki Kojirou… No, Assassin. As a servant, you should have been informed on everything there is to know about the war. Any questions?"

Sasaki Kojirou, as his name apparently was, was actually proud of his patience, but this witch seemed quite talented at annoying him. Still, he wouldn't let it show. Much.

"Ah, things are starting to make sense. I've been summoned to take part in some kind of fight, right?"

"From here on out, you will stay at this gate, protecting my camp. Magus or Servant, no one passes through here. Understood?"

Sasaki's plot most likely began there.

"I apologize, but I must refuse. I have no trouble in offering my life for a cause, but drawing my sword at the command of a woman doesn't sit well with me."

"Assassin… Do you honestly believe you have a choice?"

She repeated her command, but this time, Sasaki felt a burning throughout his whole body. It was compelling him towards this woman's ideal, forcing his body to oblige, and he decided to "willingly" follow the order before his body control was totally taken away from him.

"Ugh! So this is the coercion of a Command Spell? Seems like I really have no choice in this."

"Perform your assigned duties. And I suggest you keep your impudent mouth shut."

"Hm. You only have two more Command Spells, witch. Are you sure you can keep me in line until the end of this war?"

The witch didn't honor his question with an answer, choosing to simply retreat back to the temple.

Sasaki Kojirou, Assassin smirked. Under the influence of the witch, he had nothing to do but to sit by the temple gates and admire the sky.

"The moon is… really beautiful tonight."

**One Week Ago**

That mansion was for the living of three homunculi and one heroic spirit. With the exception of the illustrious beings that were supposed to live there, the mansion looked like any old European styled mansion.

This was to be Illya's base of operations for the upcoming war. She had nothing to complain about, nor would she have complained if such a thing existed in the first place. She was not about to care about minor details when the object her personal pursuit was so close by.

As soon as she was settle, along with her two servants, Sella and Leysritt, she would steal her first glance of him.

If he died then and there, she had still to decide.

**Two Days Ago**

The last day of January was a normal day for Emiya Shirou.

Early in the morning, he woke up from another dream involving the great fire, from which he was the sole survivor. He had been sleeping in his shed, where he usually practices the only form of mage craft he seems to have any aptitude with, strengthening magic. As his routine dictated, he was woken up by his junior in school, Matou Sakura, and was soon helping her make breakfast for both them and for the woman who practically lived with him, Fujimura Taiga.

At school, once again a routinely thing, he was asked to fix an apparatus by the student council president, Ryuudou Issei.

And now he was returning home after spending the last bits of the afternoon at his part-time job.

The time was around seven-thirty. Shirou, walking the moonlit path, grew suspicious of the lack of people in the area.

"Oh yeah!" he remembered.

Apparently, there was a crime nearby a few day ago. It seems that a burglar had murdered someone. That explained why there was no one out at this time.

"Gas leak and murder, eh? It's becoming dangerous lately…." He reflected on another recent incident, a gas leak that had put lots of lives in danger.

_It really is becoming dangerous lately. I shouldn't let Sakura go home alone anymore. I should walk her— eh?_

Shirou was completely taken aback.

In this road, where no one was supposed to be.

Up the hill, as if looking down at him.

There is in fact, someone. A girl.

"…"

Shirou unconsciously held his breath. The silver-haired girl smiled and descended the hill without a sound.

As she passes—

"You'll die if you don't summon it soon, Onii-chan."

She said something strange. As long as Shirou is concerned, that held no meaning at all…

Going up the hill, Shirou reached his house and, if the lights were anything to go by, Sakura and Fujimura were already home.

When he stepped inside the living room, he smell dinner. Looking at the table, he concluded that the main dish was chicken in cream, and Fujimura, who loves white sauce, was in an especially good mood.

"Sorry for starting without you, Senpai. I'll get your dinner ready."

"Nah, you forgive me for being late. I'll wash my hands, make sure Fuji-Nee don't eat all my food"

All in all, a normal dinner in the Emiya household. With the exception of Shirou's desire of becoming an Ally of Justice being revealed completely by Fuji-Nee, but it still content as a pretty normal dinner.

Starting on what he decided early that night, Shirou decided to take Sakura home. Sakura was flustered, but Shirou's good-natured offer made her resign herself to it, and he soon found out where she lived.

After he got home, it was time for the last part of his routine.

"— Trace, on."

As if hypnotizing himself, he murmurs that spell, the spell that he has been accustomed to for so long.

In his mind, he truly is hypnotizing his body, creating a fake magic circuit, what feels like a rod being forced into his backbone.

"— Basic Structure, Analyze. Composition, Analyze. Basic Structure, Alter."

Emiya Shirou was currently trying to reinforce a metal pipe. In a delicate blend of pouring his own magic into it and deeply understanding its composition.

"Composition, reinforce."

It was at that point that Shirou, distracted by his thoughts, lost his concentration, and felt a burning throughout his body. The result was a normal metal pipe, with Shirou's mana having, probably, evaporated into the air.

Frustrated, Shirou contemplated his ideals.

First, becoming a superhero. Not simply someone who simply goes around helping others, but a hero. The difference between the two is what has been eating at him for the past five years.

And second, finding his sister.

Illya…

A week before his passing, Kiritsugu told Shirou about her. About his lost daughter, taken away by her mother's family after he had been unable to prevent her death. How beautiful a girl she must be now, he had said. That was another source of frustration for Shirou.

He wanted to find her. He really did. How useless must he have felt, unable to lift a finger in order to do so? What did he know about her? Her name and country? He did not even have the money to leave the country, let alone do a proper search on another.

Year after year, the regret of not being able do anything tore away at him, just as it had done with his foster parent.

Frustrated to no end, Emiya Shirou went to sleep.

**Last Day**

Fire. Collapsing buildings. Burning people.

Once again, Shirou woke up after dreaming of the past.

Another day like any other…

"Senpai, your hand."

When going to school with Sakura, this was the first sign that Emiya Shirou's illusion of peace was about to be broken.

"Hm?" He said, looking at his left hand. Looking down on it, it was bleeding.

"Huh?" He pulled up his sleeve to check. Sure enough, there was blood present. "I must have cut myself fixing stuff last night." It was a mark. Like a thin snake running from his shoulder to his hand, but while it bled, it didn't hurt "Well, I don't feel any pain, so don't worry. It'll be gone soon."

Leaving Sakura, who has club activities behind, Shirou went to the main school building. But something was oddly wrong today. The students are the same, the school is the same, the ground is the same. But there is something wrong.

"Maybe I'm imagining stuff…"

But when he closes his eyes, everything changes. The school is covered with stains like membranes and the students resemble empty dolls.

"Maybe I really am just tired…" He resigned himself when he opened his eyes to a normal school building.

**Fateful Night**

Despite being Saturday, and school ending early, the sun is setting when Emiya Shirou is finally ready to leave school. He is yet again stopped by his somewhat friend, Matou Shinji, who asks him to clean the archery dojo. In the end, it's already night when Shirou is finally about to leave school.

When he leaves the archery range, it's cold outside. And quiet.

"Huh?"

Or it should have been quiet. The sound of clashing steel echoed through the night.

"Is it coming from the school grounds?"

The boy lost to his curiosity and went to investigate it, even with all his nerves screaming that he shouldn't.

Getting closer, he recognizes the sound. Metal hitting metal. That means someone must be fighting here.

"… That's stupid. What the hell am I thinking?"

At time, maybe it was because of his instincts, but he hid himself as he approached. Getting to a tree big enough to hide him, he looks at the source of the sound—

His mind is blank.

Something is wrong.

A man in red and a man in blue.

They are dangerously armed and are effectively slashing at each other. Emiya Shirou is completely unresponsive, focused on the beautiful movements he cannot follow…

The sound was enervating. Even if she honed for this all her life, there was no way she would have no reaction to such display. Obviously, she could overcome her amazement easily and focus on the important parts, but a fight between servants was truly a marvel to witness.

Their killing intent is so strong that even she could feel it. The servant of the lance and the mysterious red-coated servant both had amazing skills.

After confirming all she could gather from the fight, Illyasviel turned her attention to the one that truly interested her. Emiya Shirou was there.

He looked stupefied watching such a battle for, more than likely, the first time.

When the sound stops, Illya looks back to the servants. They have disengaged, and the blue one, Lancer, was reading his ultimate skill, his Noble Phantasm.

At that moment. Shirou gulped for air.

"Who's there?!"

Lancer keen hearing caught to Shirou's breathing. And Shirou starts running.

Illya, who observed everything from nearby, started running towards him, but he was faster, and Lancer was even faster. Even if she was an extraordinary mage, she still had a child stature, and manifesting Berserk would actually slow her down after she reached the building.

Which she did a few seconds after Lancer. She could probably jump or fly to any floor of the school building, but going through the front door is still the quickest way of finding where Shirou ran off to.

A couple of floors later, she hears what could be described as a voiceless scream. Lancer succeeded. He pierced Emiya Shirou's heart with his lance. She is angry. Once again, she is losing someone. She hasn't decided yet if she was going to kill Shirou! How dare Lancer take that decision for her!

"Man, you make me do unpleasant jobs. It's a joke for a hero to be doing this. Yes, I am not complaining. I saw her servant, so I'm going back."

In seconds, Illya could no longer feel his presence. She snapped out of her anger and ran to the Shirou.

Crying tears of frustration, she tried the only thing she could. She took a strand of her hair and turned it into some small kind of familiar. She then molded into something even smaller and thrust it into his chest. He actually let out an agonizing scream at this.

After doing so, she transmuted it into a heart. Not a full heart, but enough to cover the big hole that his internal organ had at the moment.

"It won't work, it won't work like this. Sella will know, yeah, she is the best with this kind of thing."

Hearing more footsteps, she could only pray it would work before she forced herself to let go of Shirou and hid in the corner.

Agonizing minutes passed while the other girl, Thosaka Rin, despaired herself over Shirou.

"Hey, Archer. His heart should have been pierced, but it's whole."

"What?" the red servant wondered examining the body. "Well, that certainly is true. He will still die soon with this whole bunch of veins snapped by the heart though."

"Archer, follow Lancer. He is most likely going back to his master, and uncovering his identity is the only thing that will make all this worth it."

The time it took the girl to use her spell after Archer left was unbearable. If she could not do it, why not give up fast so Illya could take him to Sella?

"Phew", she finally hears.

After that, he coughs a little. It seems he was saved after all. Relief washed over her body, even she could still quite possibly decide to kill him herself soon.

After the girl left, she stole one more glance at Shirou. He seemed to be fine enough.

Soon, he started showing signs of waking up. She quickly hid again as he got up and started his way home.

She followed him – there were only benefits to finding out where he lived. When he reached home, way past midnight, she stood by his gate, admiring the house that probably belonged to her father.

But this peaceful atmosphere wouldn't last. It wasn't long before she saw the blue spearman diving though the ceiling.

Witnessing that, Illya herself invades the property. She started running towards the house, but she soon heard glass breaking. In her mind, that could only mean that Shirou had escaped through the window. Making her way to the source of the sound, she found Shirou running towards a shed, and Lancer after him.

It wasn't a second later when Lancer unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Shirou flying all the way to the shed, hitting the wall. Illya was more and more desperate, seeing Shirou evade death yet again when he sunk to his knees and under Lancer's weapon.

"Tch. If you're a man, keep yourself together…!"

The blow opened the shed's door. Shirou bolted through it. His desperation was clearly reaching it's limit.

After seeing Lancer's lance get repelled one more time, Illya finally snaps.

"Berserker!"

Her only answer is an angry roar, and that is the only answer she seeks from the servant.

Lancer, meanwhile, was stupefied.

"Berserker, kill him!"

Another roar was let out as the giant was given purpose and started running towards the blue spearman.

Three seconds before the impact. Lancer prepared to jump away when a blow hit him from the opposite direction. He was sent flying towards the giant, and barely managed to protect himself with his lance before Berserker weapon made contact, sending him flying even further.

Curious, Illya approached the shed, and a familiar figure was found inside it.

Then, her clear voice made it all even clearer.

"I ask of you. Are you my master?

**So… It's actually a pain to correct all these names when Word don't let you add stuff to the dictionary. Anyone knows who "Illia" is? That's what word auto-corrected "Illya" to. So, This one is rushed because I wanted to get rid fast of the "three days period", which is the same for each route, with rather minuscule differences for Sakura's route. So, this is the fastest thing I have ever written, and I would very much like constructive criticism, ideas and a beta would be a good idea too. Overall, review!**


	2. Day Three - Fateful Night

**Fate/Stay Night – Snow Princess Requiem**

**Chapter One – Fateful Night – The Knights and the Mad Warrior**

For Emiya Shirou, time stopped. The beauty stood proudly, her head held high despite her small stature.

For the first few seconds, Shirou could grasp nothing but her beauty.

"I ask of you. Are you my Master?"

"Mas…ter?"

Shirou could only give the word back, stupefied by her beauty. Besides that, there was only one other thing that he could grasp about her. That is—

"I am Servant Saber. I have come in response to your summons."

—She was the same as the man outside.

Hearing the words Servant and Master, Shirou instinctively reached for his left hand. That seemed to be a sign, as the girl silently nodded.

"From now forth, my blade will be with you. From now forth, your fate shall be with me. Our contract is complete."

"Goddammit!"

The servant of the lance had a terrible day. Now, the night is proving itself even worse.

The bleeding servant somehow managed to get himself out of his previous situation – the blow from Saber hit him full force and he was launched towards Berserker's stone axe.

While he managed to put his lance in between the enemy's weapon and himself, it was still more punishment than he was comfortable taking in a single blow. Berserker's attack had him crashing on the wall of the boy's house, and if it were a bit stronger, he would have been launched inside it.

While the knight of the lance had the agility of a beast, each blow he dodged had the shockwave hitting him like a hammer, and that was enough to make the spearman tremble.

What could possibly be seen as Lancer's only advantage would be the lack of mind that the mad servant had. Nonetheless, this particular spirit had the instinct of a beast, and Lancer soon found himself without any options.

So soon in the war and he was already having to resort to his Noble Phantasm.

When the third servant left the shed, Lancer was reminded that his night was even worse. Even if he somehow managed to take down the giant before him, he had the so-called servant of the strongest class to deal with.

Damn boy. Why couldn't he just die like everyone else with a spear to the heart?

Seeing no other option, Lancer started to work towards using his technique. Evading one of Berserker's vertical slashes, he was forced to a crouch by the shockwave. When the mad servant launched a horizontal attack, he did his best to parry and used it to change his position.

Having successfully relocated, Lancer starting gathering mana to release his Noble Phantasm. But would Saber give him the time he needed?

When she heard the loud roar, Saber left the shed while Shirou was still confused. That sound, in her mind, meant one thing only: there was a Berserker nearby. The scenery she found when she stepped outside, though, was very different from the one she imagined.

Berserker was there, but he was attacking her enemy. Memories from the previous servant of the Berserker class made Saber even more wary of him than his size could ever have.

She just stood there dumbfounded while Berserker tried to crush the man she had repelled earlier with all his might. She wondered if Lancer was finished when she saw Berserker's attack hit, but, although the blue-clad spearman was sent flying and crashed painfully to the ground, he was very much alive, and on his feet in seconds.

Away from the giant, he went into a stance and started gathering mana. Not that Saber would let him. She might not have any reason to trust the mad warrior, but the servant of the lance was the one who almost killed her master.

Lancer cursed his luck for what felt like the hundredth time in the last second. As he had predicted from previously gauging Berserker's traits, this small space turned the battle completely in his favor.

And his situation made it worse, since, even if Lancer could get a comfortable distance to use his Noble Phantasm, he had a second servant, of the strongest class no less, to mess things up. Like she was doing right now.

The precious few seconds he had before Berserker covered the twenty yards with his charge were being wasted trading blows with the servant of the sword. And she had an invisible sword, no less.

The close distance was enough to make even Lancer uncomfortable with the invisible blade aiming for his life. And the giant was approaching.

No choice then. He had to kill her in order to get away.

Even as pain assaulted his body as soon as he thought that, the servant of the Lance didn't let it show nor affect any of his actions. Managing to get away for less than a second, it was enough for a serious Lancer.

"Gae—"

The fastest he had ever said the name, he chanted it in less than a half a second. Saber was already upon him when she noticed his movement and changed her posture a little. Berserker's close roar drowned the rest of his chant.

"— Bolg!"

The lance's trajectory was slightly off, with Saber actually managing to alter its course slightly. It still ran her through, however, and grab onto the spear shaft was all she could muster.

"You damn—"

Cursing yet again his luck, Master and abominations that refused to die with his sure-kill weapon, Lancer was hit without any kind of defense by Berserker's furious blow. He screamed as the blow forced him through the wall and he landed on the street outside.

The blow also forced Saber to let go of the lance with a scream as the tip opened her wound further, reaching her shoulder. Berserker then turned to her.

Saber was short even by normal heights. The giant towered over her fallen form by almost two meters. She wondered if he was going to turn on her now.

He might have had his sanity and though capacity taken away, but those eyes seemed to care too much for one belonging to the Berserker class. She did not forget the previous Berserker's actions, knowing this one could on her at any time, but injured as she was, if that was the case, this would be one short war for her.

The Servant seemed eager to continue beating something, and Saber was actually afraid when his grip on his weapon tightened.

"Berserker!" Came another voice.

When she turned, all she could see was the back of a short person clad in purple with long white hair.

"We're leaving."

With this, the servant dematerialized and she soon could not see who could only be his master.

During the fight, that did not last longer than a couple of minutes, Shirou could not move an inch from the door of the shed.

He had just witnessed something that was simply not of this world. A giant that seemed to stand at three meter tall facing his attacker was too much for Shirou to just accept.

And when the girl added her graceful movements to the battle, fighting alongside the giant twice her size, it had just become something unimaginable. As incredible as it was, it had happened. By his house.

He was terrified when the spear managed to hit her, and even more when it was forced out by the giant's attack. But the worst part must have been when the girl, on her knees, was towered by the giant.

When he was staring down at her, Shirou felt as if his very soul was being gauged. He trembled yet again when the giant's grip on his weapon tightened.

"Berserker!"

At that moment only he realized that his house had yet another invader. When he turned in the direction of the voice, he recognized the unmistakable back of the girl he had met two days prior.

"We're leaving."

He hear a grunt of acknowledgement from the opposite side and turned just in time to see the giant vanish from sight. When he turned again, the girl was already gone.

"Kh!"

The wounded girl could not even rise to her feet apparently. Worried, Shirou ran over to her, stopping close by before being able to properly say anything.

Her beauty once again paralyzed him. Her heavy armor had smooth old-fashioned cloth in vivid blue underneath.

Her golden hair lit by the moonlight seemed finely textured, as if someone sprinkled gold dust over it.

Her face stays elegant with a sign of naivety and her skin looks soft.

All the while, the girl had a hand to her chest, and Shirou was, for some reason, mad.

"Why."

He couldn't stand the thought of someone getting hurt protecting him. He though it was wrong for a girl to be forced to fight, no matter how strong or armored.

Before he could say anything more, she removed the hand from her chest and stood up. Shirou was understandably surprised.

"The wound is… gone?"

She had been stabbed in the chest. That was all he could firmly grasp in the heated battle. She was stabbed in the chest less than two minutes ago and the wound was already gone.

In that moment, Shirou's brain switched gears. She saved him, that was true enough. But he could not let his guard down while not knowing what she was. That fast healing reminded him that it was not the time to be mesmerized by her beauty.

"Who… Are you?"

He took half a step a back while asking her.

"…? What do you mean? I am the Servant Saber. You summoned me, so I do not think you should need to confirm it."

"Servant… Saber?"

"Yes. Please call me Saber."

Her polite yet gentle tone makes his head go blank. Chastising himself mentally, he cover his burning face.

"I-I see. That's a strange name."

He chastised himself again for such a stupid answer.

"I'm Shirou, Emiya Shirou, and I live in this house."

He couldn't help but wonder if his answers were getting even more stupid.

She just stared blankly at him. It took him a few seconds to get his thoughts in order.

"No, wait, I take that back. That's not what I wanted to ask you. Actually…"

"I understand. You're not a formal Master, correct?"

"Eh?"

"But you are still my Master. As long as we have made the contract, I will not betray you. There is no need to be so cautious."

Shirou couldn't grasp anything. He understood her words, but could not make any sense of it, only that she was calling him "Master" over and over again.

"That's wrong. My name isn't 'Master'."

"Then I shall call you Shirou. Yes, I like the sound of that better anyway."

His face lit upon hearing her saying his first name. That thought quickly died as he felt a burning pain on his left hand. There, a strange mark was found.

"What the…?"

"That's the Command Spell, Shirou. Three claims on the Servant's obedience and the life of a Master."

"Who…"

She interrupts him while the air around her changes.

"Shirou, heal me."

Her cold voice struck him, and she seemed focused on something far away rather than him.

"I'm sorry, but I know no complicated magic such as healing. Besides, it's already healed."

She frowns.

"Only the outside was healed. But I shall face them as I am, then. I can feel enemies outside, but it should take only a few seconds. One more shouldn't matter."

"What?"

She goes through the hole Lancer made on the wall.

"… Enemies outside?"

Realizing what that means, Shirou started moving.

"She's going to fight again?!"

He ran full speed through the hole as well.

Even Archer was completely taken by surprise.

His master, Tohsaka Rin, was even more. When they reached Shirou's house, Lancer's body landing on the street was what greeted them.

The servant rolled and came to a stop at the other end of the street, his body clearly battered and bleeding.

"Damn luck and Master…"

Lancer was very much alive, and conscious. With the aid of his spear, he stood up, holding his free hand to his stomach.

"Damn. Maybe I'll take up a stone-axe as a weapon next life…"

With mocking words, he dematerialized and went away.

During the whole process, Rin could not react in the slightest. Somewhere in her mind, she knew they had just let an already beaten enemy escape, but the majority of her thoughts were focused on how this whole situation came to be.

"Rin!"

She could feel the presence, but couldn't move by herself. Archer pulled her just in time to avoid what was probably a sword, but the invisibility made it difficult to be sure of any thing more than that it was a weapon.

Archer threw Rin back and materialized his twin swords.

Rin recovered in time to see her servant's weapons be destroyed with a single blow of the invisible weapon, and the girl holding it made it clear his neck was the next target.

"Archer, disappear…!"

Just as the enemy servant was about to cut his head off, Rin removed him.

The burning in her right hand told her that her second Command Spell was gone.

Not caring for Archer's disappearance, the servant advances on her.

"Don't underestimate me!"

She takes a topaz with a wind spell from her pocket and throws it at the enemy Servant.

But the bundle of wind spell that could possibly destroy a house cannot even slow her down.

The Servant quickly cut through the spell and reach her. Rin barely manage to avoid the first blow, falling miserably to the ground, and feels the wind colder than normal touch her neck.

"That magic was splendid, magus. But this is your end, Master of Archer."

"STOP, SABER!"

Shirou finally managed to let out after witnessing the few seconds long spectacle.

Saber's arm stops, and Shirou thanks the heavens he can't see her sword. It means it is not wet with blood.

"Please don't do it, Saber."

He glares at her, seeming ready to try anything to stop her.

"Why do you stop me, Shirou? This is Master of Archer. She must be dealt with here."

"I'm telling to you wait. You've been calling me Master, or something, but I think you should explain things to me first!"

"…"

"You're doing this in the wrong order. If you talk to me, I'll listen, but please don't do it."

"Are you demanding ideals like not hurting anyone unnecessarily?"

"What…?"

"You're telling me not to take lives even if they are enemies? I'll not follow such an order. An enemy is someone you must defeat. If you are to stop me, you'll need a Command Spell."

"…? I'm talking about you. A girl shouldn't be swinging a sword around, even more so if she's hurt. Wait, I don't even know if that is a sword… Anyway, you shouldn't be doing it!"

Saber seems taken aback and Shirou stops talking as well. How long must they have stayed that way?

"So? When will Saber-san lower her sword?"

Saber attention shifts.

"Give up. I have no sword to lower in front of an enemy."

"Eh, going as far as disobeying your Master's order? So even Sabers betray their Masters, huh."

Saber grits her teeth, but the hostility disappear as she put her sword away.

"So, can I get up?"

The one on the ground get up, shamelessly brushing her rear.

"You… You're Tohsaka?!"

"Yes. Good evening, Emiya-kun."

She returns the greeting normally with a smile.

"Um, no, well… You were using magic just now, so, uh…"

"I'm a magus. Well, we're the same. I have no reason to hide it. Let's talk inside, shall we, Emiya-kun?"

She moves towards the gate, as if there wasn't a hole big enough to pass through in the wall.

"Wait, what are you thinking?!"

And she turns. The smile on her face is different than the one before.

"Are you stupid? I'm thinking about a lot of things, that's why I want to talk to you. Emiya-kun, there's nothing wrong with being surprised by a sudden turn of events, but it could very well cost your life sometimes. Do you realize now is one of those times?"

She glares at him. Shirou freezes.

"It's fine if you understand. So let's go to your place."

Tohsaka goes through to the gate. Ignoring the fact that there is a whole in the wall, as well as the fact that the gate should be locked, Shirou follows soon after.

Sasaki Kojirou, Servant Assassin, felt like crying.

The witch that summoned him probably knew what his reaction would be. That was surely the reason she had him observe the fight through her leylines throughout the city. Like she cared if he was prepared or not to repel whatever climbed those stairs.

It was after the giant mad servant, Berserker, had attempted to raid the temple that she started to have him know what was going on in the city below through some kind of surveillance.

It was like that that Assassin had witnessed the furious battle between two Servants he had already fended off: Lancer and Berserker.

Lancer had the agility of a beast, and Assassin could barely keep him on the stairs. By the time Lancer retreaded, he had already advanced three of the stone steps towards Assassin.

Assassin though he had lucked out: he was going to have a good fight, and maybe he could get away from this meaningless war by dying in it.

Alas, it was not to pass, as Lancer retreated as soon as he got the advantage.

That was half a month ago. During all the time since he had been summoned, Assassin had absolutely nothing to do. Lancer was clearly in reconnaissance mission, so he couldn't even count that as a fight.

He wondered if he could create a second ultimate technique. After all, his first was created exactly because he had nothing to do. Who knows, he might even come up with an ultimate witch-killing technique.

Since he already had Tsubame Gaeshi, maybe he could do something similar with the range. His sword was 90 centimeters long, a size that most would already consider unusable, but maybe he could project his sword a long distance in front of him? Hit that witch before she can cast any spell?

He chuckled at the though. Big dream for a simple man, he mused.

When he faced Berserker, however, it was more a battle of desperation.

Assassin felt no shame in admitting that he wasn't likely to survive the clash without the witch's help, but that was probably because of one of his skills, that kept his mind in good shape always.

Assassin's advantage in the stairs was another advantage he couldn't have pulled through without. It was all a game of dodging and trying to push the goliath back. The first few seconds of that fight were downright terrifying as Berserker charged without a care in the world while roaring.

His link to the witch saved him as she joined him in the fight. Besides reinforcing his sword, she shot Berserker's weapon every time it tried to claim Assassin's life. The shots altered the weapons course enough, but Assassin always stepped to the side as well, aiming to escape the shockwave. Why the witch refused to shoot the giant himself to death was beyond him.

From there, he simply tried to hit the giant every place that seemed slightly weaker than the rest, and was successful in making Berserker retreat down the steps.

Another skill made his survival possible. Against the mad servant sharp instinct, only Assassin's special class skill could keep the monster from deducing his attacks. That way, Assassin's blows were somewhat effective.

The eyes, the fingers, the toes. Assassin hit him relentlessly where he thought that hurt more. It took him a few minutes to successfully hit both of Berserker's eyes, effectively blinding him.

In Assassin's perspective, that made no difference at all. Every attack continued to come as accurately as the last, and the witch's shots saved him again and again.

"Berserker!"

In the end, that, most likely was the reason he left the battlefield alive.

"We're leaving."

Berserker's small master.

The white girl acted like the battle was a chore to watch. With a completely uninterested tone, she ordered her Servant to retreat. Just like a little girl that simply got bored doing what she was ordered to and gave up on it.

Maybe Assassin shouldn't have left her retreat. But at the moment he could do nothing but bask in the afterglow of the epic battle he had just fought.

Taking a look at his sword, he noticed it was bent. A frown found itself in his face. It would take forever to straighten it up again. Against Berserker himself, it made little difference. If Assassin tried to use Tsubame Gaeshi against the mad servant, his sword would most likely not bend, but shatter entirely.

The fight against Berserker had taken place less than a week ago. Still, Assassin had enough time to fix his blade and was actually in time to be frustrated by the fact that he had yet to get the fight he yearned for so much for. Preferably one in which his opponent did _not _retreat when things started heating up.

Maybe the idea to practice something besides Tsubame Gaeshi was a good one? The technique itself consisted of three separate slashes on three different angles executed at roughly the same time, so, if Assassin pulled _that_ off, even if took him years, _nothing_ would be impossible for him.

But for now, Assassin couldn't even bother to move. He laid down yet again to appreciate the beauty of the moon.

"Tch. Damn clouds."

Tohsaka Rin liked to think of herself as a person prepared for everything.

Granted, she wasn't perfect. She had an uncanny ability to forget the most crucial things at the most important of times, but her skill to deal with adversity should be where she shined through.

It was that damn February that insisted in throwing ridiculous things at her one after another.

Rin had a kind of list of things she expected from the Grail War, and a relatively small list of things she would rather avoid.

Summon an Archer who battle with swords, be attacked by Saber after she drove out Lancer, to be spared by Saber's Master, ending up guiding said Master to the church and for said Master to be one Emiya Shirou.

This War seemed to simply want to mess with her more and more.

As for Emiya Shirou, things went a similar way.

That day marked the beginning of his journey into the magus' world, as well as the official beginning of a war he was forced to take part on, even if he had knowledge of it existing before in the first place. That not being enough, the school idol turned out to be a magus as well, one that was taking part in said war. Not to mention, of course, that it was the first time he died. To be able to have that thought was quite the sinister idea.

After approximately one hour of walking, the two Masters and Servants reached the neighboring town of Shinto. That was where the church Rin was taking Shirou to was located.

"The church is up that hill. Have you ever gone there before?"

"No. All I know is that it used to be an orphanage."

"I see. This your first time going there. You should prepare yourself. The priest there is a difficult man to deal with."

They go up the hill silently.

"Wow— this really is awesome."

Shirou broke the silence in amazement of the church.

An impressive church atop the hill. And to think his first time going to God's house would be because of a secret war.

Even though the church is not that big, it still is compelling, towering over its visitors.

"Shirou, I will remain here."

"Eh? Why? I can't simply leave you outside when we came all this way together."

"I did not come for the church. My only goal was to protect you. Since we have already reached your destination, you should not go any farther, so I shall wait here for your return."

Albeit conflicted, Shirou decides to respect her decision. Saber didn't look like she would move an inch anyway.

"Okay then. I'll be going."

"Yes. Please don't let your guard down whomever you're facing, Master."

And with that, Shirou strolled towards the church along with Rin.

Why didn't she kill Saber? Why didn't she confirm Lancer's death? Why didn't she continue to protect Shirou?

Doubts gnawed at her. Lancer's couldn't possibly be dead, that much she was certain soon after Berserker clashed with him. Saber? Saber triggered many good memories that culminated in one tragic one that resulted in her father abandoning her and her mother dying.

And Shirou…

Shirou still had to have his worth gauged out. His participation in the Holy Grail War came as a blessing. It was only natural for enemies to hunt one another.

In short, she was just desperate to get away from there, and fast. She, of course, noticed the presence outside his home. How could she not notice a Servant that was not an Assassin?

At the time, she thought it was safe to leave. That girl had probably spent a huge deal of prana in order to heal Shirou. She would not have bothered if she were just going to go and kill him less than an hour after that.

What had not occurred to the little girl was that Shirou was not a Master at the time.

Having this thought for the first time, her feet stopped. She was halfway from Shirou's house to the forest that encircled her mansion.

Shirou was not a Master at the time. That other girl was.

Now they were both Masters. Now they were enemies.

Magi were known to be ruthless and coldblooded. That was just how their world worked. There was no space for any unnecessary feeling.

That girl was going to kill him.

Illya swallowed hard.

That girl was going to kill Shirou as soon as she realized he was a Master. If she had not by now.

She turned around.

Maybe he was still resisting. Saber should be strong enough to deal with Archer and protect Shirou by herself.

She shook her head. She couldn't get rid of those thoughts.

Tohsaka Rin was going to kill Emiya Shirou that night.

She knew it was futile to return. If the girl was going to kill Shirou, he was most likely dead now. If Shirou somehow managed to survive, he had probably already defeated her. Still, she could not simply do nothing.

That was not something that amused her. She immediately bolted in the opposite direction, determined to keep an eye on Shirou and get rid of a competitor in the war at the same time. All in all, maybe this would be a productive night.

Berserker, roaring in her head, seemed to agree.

_**So, everyone got the slight deviation in the story? Hope this one wasn't too boring, seeing as half of it was cannon for all routes. And how horribly boring was that little fight scene? I'm quite apprehensive about it. Anyway, I'm posting two chapter at the same time, but I would dare say that the next chapter is not all that necessary— it's just our dear church scene, that we all love soooo much! And a Beta would be REALLY appreciated. I'm ready to edit that fight scene to utopian values in order to do well in the future ones, so be specific about the issue.**_


	3. Day Three - Church

_**As I said before, this chapter is just the church's scene. I could not think of a better scene that would take as much time as Kotomine's big speech, so I deliver the slightly altered from the Novel conversation here. Next chapter, real changes start happening, I needed to get this out of the way and I wanted to build muscle-memory on Kotomine's character.**_

**Fate/Stay Night – Snow Princess Requiem**

**Chapter Two – Kotomine Church – Alter-Ego**

A large, impressive chapel.

So large that Shirou was sure it was crowded during the day. Basing himself on the church, Shirou's first impression of the priest was that he was a man of character.

"Hey, Tohsaka. What kind of person is the priest here?"

"The kind that's hard to explain. I've known him for ten years and have yet to grasp his character."

"That's quite a long time. Are you relatives or something?"

"He's not my relative, but he was my senior as an apprentice and my second teacher."

"Eh… Wait, you mean apprentice as a magus?!"

"That's right, why are you so surprised?"

"Because he's a priest! Aren't priests forbidden from having anything to do with magic?!"

This was from the scraps of knowledge that Shirou got from Kiritsugu. It was in their very nature. Magi and the church cannot be in harmony.

As a whole, the group that magi belong to is called the Magic Association. And there is the hidden side of religion, called the Holy Church.

They are barely similar. They cooperate in name, but are always trying to kill each other off.

The church hunts heretics. For them, miracles are blessings given to the faithful. Any form of manipulating miracles puts whomever did in the curch's sights. That means they would target magi as well.

Based on all that, the higher in rank one is in the Holy Church, the further from magic should he stay. And for a priest entrusted with such a church to be involved with magic?

"No, first of all, is the priest here on our side?"

"Yes. After all, he is the one supervising the Holy Grail War, a real Agent… Well, I'm not really sure if he has divine protection."

Rin's footsteps echoes while she walks towards the altar. It's bad manners to do so without a priest present, but, at this time, if he isn't in the chapel, he should be in the room in the back.

"… So, who is this priest? You mentioned a name like Kotomine before."

"His name is Kotomine Kirei. He was a student of my father, and we've had an inseparable relationship for ten years now. I wish I'd never met him though."

"— I feel the same way. I did not want an apprentice who does not respect her teacher."

A footstep. He had obviously noticed their entry. He appeared from the other side of the altar.

"You didn't answer my repeated calls, and now you bring a strange guest... So, he is the seventh one, Rin?"

"Right. He is a magus, but he's such a beginner I couldn't let him be. I believe there was a rule about reporting when one becomes a Master, right? Even though it's a rule you made up, I'll follow it this time."

"Very well. Then I must thank him."

The priest called Kotomine turns to Shirou.

"…"

Shirou takes a step back unconsciously. The priest is not scary, nor does he irradiates any hostility. Still, the air around him feels heavy.

"I am Kotomine Kirei, the one entrusted with this church. What is your name, seventh Master?"

"Emiya Shirou, but I haven't agreed to this Master thing yet."

Shirou desperately glares back at the priest, trying not to lose to his presence.

"Emiya… Shirou."

Shirou suddenly feels a chill. The priest smiles as if he has met someone amusing.

That smile—

"I thank you, Emiya. You brought Rin here. I doubt she would have come otherwise."

The priest moves towards the altar while Rin moves away from it and go stand beside Shirou.

"Then let us start. Emiya Shirou, you are the Master of Saber, correct?"

"Wrong. I made a contract with her, but I know nothing about this Master and Holy Grail War thing. I think another person should be chosen if a proper magus would be better."

"This is serious. Rin, does he really know nothing?"

"I told you he was a beginner. Guide him from the very first steps, okay? You're really good at that, aren't you?"

"… I see. So that's how it is. I understand now. You have never depended on me before. Emiya Shirou, I can never thank you enough."

Father Kotomine laughs. Their exchange causes an inexplicable uneasiness on Shirou.

"First, you need to have some misunderstandings corrected. Listen closely, Emiya Shirou. The role of a Master is not something you can simply give away to someone else nor is it a role you can just stop playing once you are chosen. Those with the Command Spells carved on them cannot resign from being a Master. This is a fact you must accept."

"What makes it so unconceivable for me to quit?"

"The Command Spell is a holy mark. To be a Master is a trial placed upon you, and as such, it can't be avoided simply for being inconvenient. You cannot be released from that pain until you obtain the Holy Grail.

"If it is your wish to retire from being a Master, all you can do is obtain the Holy Grail and wish it. Doing that, everything will go as you desire, Emiya Shirou. Your wish, even cleaning up the mud inside you; yes, it is even possible to start all over again.

"Therefore, you should make that your desire. If that time comes, you will appreciate being one of the chosen. If you want to heal those unseen burns, all you should do is accept this holy mark"

"What?"

Shirou felt dizzy. The priest's words don't make any sense. He just feels them confusing him even more.

The priest's words don't make any sense. And yet…

His words soak into Shirou's brain and proceed to clot like blood.

"Kirei, stop doing that. You're supposed to explain the rules, not open up his old wounds."

"Tohsaka?"

Hearing her voice, Shirou dizziness goes away.

"I see. It's pointless to talk to this kind of people, so I tried to take away his morality first, while he still misunderstood. Heh, I guess compassion really isn't good for others. And I rather enjoyed that too."

"What? Does it do you good to help him?"

"Of course. Helping people is the way to be saved yourself in the end. Well, I suppose it's useless to preach to you.

"So, returning to what brought you here, Emiya Shirou. The battle you have just been dragged into is called the Holy Grail War. Have you learned from Rin that it's an all-out war between seven Masters, using Servants?"

"I did. Some ridiculous thing where seven Masters kill each other, right?"

"Indeed. But it is not our will that makes us commit these inhuman acts. It is all a ritual to determine who is the most suitable to receive the Holy Grail. Its greatness is such that we require many trials to determine its owner."

Trials? So this whole war was supposed to be some kind of trial? Nothing could convince Shirou of this.

"Hold on, you keep saying 'Holy Grail War', but what really is it? You can't actually mean the real Holy Grail, right?"

The Holy Grail. A mythical item, said to have received the blood of Christ. It is said to be capable of many miracles, but even its existence is uncertain. Miracle granting Holy Grails are common place in folklores and legends.

Something as grand as cup that grants wishes. Something as omnipotent as that could not possibly exist.

"So answer, Kotomine Kirei. Are you talking about the real Holy Grail?"

"Of course. The Grail that appears in this city is real without a doubt. If you want proof, simply gaze at your Servant. To summon and control past heroes. It is a miracle close to resurrecting the dead, that kind of sorcery. A Holy Grail with this much power will clearly grant its owner with unlimited power. The object's unreality is worthless before all the proofs of its existence."

Shirou thought process was at full speed.

_So, what he actually means is that it doesn't even matter if it's a fake or the real thing, as long as the fake can grant even more power than the original, huh?_

"All right. So, assuming the Holy Grail does exist. Why should we kill ourselves for it? If its power is so great, we could all easily share it."

"A fair argument, but such freedom is not given to us. Only one shall obtain the Holy Grail. That is what the Grail itself has decided.

"The Grail chooses seven Masters and summons seven Servants. I said it before, it is a ritual. The Grail chooses those suitable to hold it and make them fight for it. This is the Holy Grail War— a battle where those chosen by the Grail kill each other to obtain it."

The priest answers without a beat. Shirou finds himself with no rebuttal.

Shirou looks solemnly to his left hand. Engraved there, the Command Spells. The mark that defines him as a Master as long as he carries it.

"I'm not convinced. Even if one is chosen, I see no reason for the other six to be killed."

"Huh? Wait a second, Emiya-kun. You're misunderstanding something. There's no need to kill the Masters."

"What? But, besides Kotomine just now, even you told me before that we would have to kill each other."

"You _will _kill each other."

"Quiet, Kirei. Listen, the Holy Grail of this city is still in spirit form. It's not something tangible, so we must execute a certain ritual to materialize it. As magi, it's possible for us to call it, but we can't reach it. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah. Only spirits can touch other spirits, right? Ah, so that's why the Servants are needed!"

"Exactly. The objective of this war isn't to kill Masters, but to eliminate every Servant except your own."

Shirou feels frustrated and relieved at the same time. Rin should have just told him that sooner. Even if he enters the war, there would be no need for Rin to die.

"I see. That's one interesting way to think. Then let me ask. Emiya Shirou, do you think you can beat your Servant?"

"What…?"

The answer was clearly "impossible".

"Then let me ask a boring question now. Do you think of yourself as superior to your Servant?"

Shirou is speechless. Again, the answer is obvious. He is inferior in any way to Saber—

"Oh."

"Exactly. Even using your own Servants, Servants are difficult to defeat. So what do you do? It's a simple solution, really. No matter how strong the Servant, it loses its link to this plane when its Master dies. So…"

It's simple. Why take the hard way when you can simply aim for the Master?

"Okay. I get the effectiveness of going after Masters first. But what if the opposite happens? What if a Master loses his Servant? If only Servants can touch the Grail, isn't it pointless to be a Master with no Servant?"

"No, you remain a Master until the last of your Command Spells has vanished. As long as you have one, you can form a contract with another Servant. When a Servant's Master is killed, they remain in this world until their magic energy is spent. If a Master with no Servant meets a Servant without a Master, they can form a contract. That is why Masters kill each other. There is no risk of a defeated opponent coming back."

"And what if you use all your Command Spells? You'll no longer be a Master and there will be a freed Servant, right?"

"Wait, that's—"

"You're right. That way, you stop being a Master. But I don't believe a magus that uses the Command Spells, capable of such powerful magic, exist. He would not be even a beginner, but a chicken."

Shirou felt as if his mind was being read as the priest laughs, clearly noticing his intention.

"You must understand now, so let's return to the beginning. Emiya Shirou, you said you had no intention of being a Master. Do you still feel that way?

"If you seek to abandon your duty, all you must do is use all your Command Spells and break your contract with Saber. If you choose to do so, I will guarantee your safety until the war is over."

"? Why do you need to guarantee my safety? I can take care of myself."

"I don't have enough time to take care of you either, but his is a rule. I have been dispatched to supervise the repeating Holy Grail War. For that reason alone, I seek to minimize the victims. Protection of Masters who are no longer active in the war is one of my most important duties."

"… Repeating?"

Shirou freezes at that word. What does he means by repeating? This madness happened before?

"What? You mean the war didn't start now?!"

"Of course not. Do you think a supervisor would have been sent if that were the case? This church's duty is to recover holy relics. Our original goal was to recover the Holy Cross, but here, our duty is to investigate the Holy Grail. We have to investigate the 726th Holy Grail that has appeared in this eastern land. We must recover it if it's real and dispute it if it's not."

"726th… There has been that many Holy Grails?"

"Who knows? That number merely represents the number of things that seemed like one. And one of those Grails is from the Holy Grail War observed in this town. According to records, the first battle occurred about 200 years ago, with each successive battle happening every 60 years. This is fifth war, marking the shortest cycle yet, since the fourth happened 10 years ago."

"What the— How insane are you guys?! You repeated this four times already?!"

"I feel the same. Yes, this event has repeated itself four time already. In the past, the Holy Grail Wars were terrible. The Masters, driven by their desire, forgot completely about their teachings as a magus and just killed one another.

"I think you already know, but the highest crime for a magus is to use magic in public. This rule has been violated before. The Magic Association sent a supervisor to caution them, but they were just in time for the third war. The one sent then was my father. Do you understand now, boy?"

"Yeah, I understand that we need a supervisor. But, judging from what you told me, isn't this war fundamentally bad?"

"Oh? How so?"

"Because past magi broke the rules, right? Supposing the Grail exist, what if the one who remains is one who would use it selfishly? It would be really bad if such an object fell on the hands of someone who has no problem killing people. If it's the job of the Association to look after magi, shouldn't such persons be punished?"

Shirou's question is deliver with little hope. As was expected, Kotomine just laugh it off.

"Of course not. There are no magi who acts just out of self-interest. We supervise the war, but the Association doesn't care what happens afterwards. It's not of our concern what kind of person gets the Grail."

"Bu that is ridiculous! What happens if the winner is the worst guy possible?!"

"I would surely be problematic, but we can do nothing about it. The Grail chooses its Master, and we have no power to stop the one chosen. After all, it does grant wishes. The one who get it will be able to do as he pleases. If you don't want that to happen, you just have to win it yourself. That is surely the most reliable way. Besides, don't you have a wish you want granted yourself?"

Shirou stopped. He could not outright deny it. Saying he had no desire is the same as saying he didn't really care about finding his sister. How could he live with himself if he did such a thing?

If he was to participate in this war, his wish was clear. But still, even without it, what was to stop him from reaching his goal by himself?

What a joke. The last five years weighed heavily upon him. They were five years in which he could do nothing by himself. Who was he to do something as arrogant as to deny a wish granting machine in order to fulfill his dream by himself if he couldn't do so in the last five years?

"What's wrong, boy? Aren't you interested in what happened ten years ago as well?"

"— Ten… Years ago?"

"Yes. For a moment in the last war, an unsuitable Master touched the Holy Grail. I do not know what his wish was, but all we got was that disaster."

Shirou gasps. For a moment, the image of hell itself passes through his mind.

"You can't mean…"

"Of course. It's an event everyone knows about. Five hundred killed or wounded. A hundred and thirty four buildings burned down. That unexplained inferno was the final result of the Fourth Holy Grail War."

Shirou feels nauseated. His vison blurred, he clench his teeth, holding on to his consciousness with all his will.

"Emiya-kun? What's wrong? You're pale white. I know it's unconfortable, we can take a break for a while."

"… Don't worry. I feel better after seeing your weird face."

"… And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I have no hidden intentions. I meant it literally, don't worry about it."

"Well, fine… Hey, that's even worse, you oaf!"

The school idol, Tohsaka Rin, smacks him in the head. Thad did the trick. Shirou's nausea goes away.

"Thank you. You truly helped me, so please don't bully me too much. I have more questions."

"More questions? Let everything out then."

"Then I'll ask. If this is the fifth war, has anyone ever obtained the Grail?"

"Of course. Such annihilation is not always the end result."

"Then—"

"Do not be hasty. The Grail itself is managed by this church, so just obtaining it is easy. If you're talking about touching it, I do so every day."

"What?!"

"Of course, it is simply a vessel. As Rin said, the Grail is in spirit form. This is just a replica used as a catalyst to draw the Grail's power. It's just like the relation between Master and Servant. Indeed, there was a man who once obtained the grail for but a moment."

"Then, was it real? And what happened to him?"

"Nothing. The Grail was not complete. It was the result of the man's foolishness, he himself affected by sentiments."

"… What are you saying? Didn't it appear?"

"It is easy for it to appear. You just need the seven Servants. But that thing chooses its master. There was no way for a man who avoided battle to obtain it."

"Heh, so it's useless to just obtain the Grail without settling the matches between Masters. The Master in the last war was probably just a chicken who ran away from the Grail not wanting to kill the other Masters."

Saying that, Rin turns away from Kotomine.

"— No way."

Could Kotomine have been the Master who obtained it in the last war?

"… Kotomine. You didn't fight?"

"I did until halfway, but, as result of a bad decision, I obtained an empty Grail. I suppose that was my limit anyway. The other Masters were monsters. I lost my Servant first and was taken under my father's protection. Thinking about it now, it was inappropriate for the supervisor's son to be a Master. My father died at that time. Since then, I inherited the role of supervisor."

The priest called Kotomine Kirei turns in the altar direction. Before him, the symbol of worship.

"This is the end of this conversation. Those who have Servants are the only ones fit to get the Grail. When a single one of you remain, the Holy Grail shall appear before you. Tell me now if you want to join this battle, the Holy Grail War. Do you have a wish strong enough to rely on the Grail's power?"

Again, Shirou's wish swims through his mind. His sister. Not only that, but he is now determined to stop the Grail from falling into wrong hands.

Still, it is not an easy decision to make.

"Still undecided? Listen, many magi, like Rin, train for years in order to be selected as a candidate. That might not make a difference at all. All you can do is train in case you are selected. Only magi are chosen. If you are a magus, you should be ready. If you are not, you are a failure along with your teacher. It is only annoying for such a person to be fighting. Get rid of your Command Spells."

Shirou had already made his decision. He might not have entered this kill or be killed battle before, but his reasons to do so were growing by the minute.

"I will fight as a Master. If the fire form ten years ago was the result of a Holy Grail War, I can't just leave it alone. And besides, I do have a wish of my own."

The priest smiles, more than likely liking his answer.

"Then I shall approve of you as Saber's Master. In this instant, the Holy Grail War is accepted. The battle in this town is approved until only one of you remain. Everyone shall follow their pride and compete fully against each other."

His meaningless words echoes through the church. His grand speech is heard by only two persons. After some time, Rin breaks the silence.

"So it's decided. I shall be going home, but can I ask a question as well?"

"I don't mind. This might be the last time after all."

"Then I'll ask. Kirei, as the supervisor, you should have information on the other Masters. Since I followed the rules, can you tell me?"

"That's troubling. I wish I could tell you, but I don't have such information either. There seems to not be many legitimate magi this time. I know of only three Masters, including you both."

"I see. Well, you should at least know the order they were summoned."

"Hmm. Berserker was the first. Caster was the second. The others were summoned pretty much at the same time a month ago. Archer was summoned yesterday, and Saber a few hours ago."

"I see. That means it has really started."

"Yes. From now on, you can no longer visit this church unless you are asking for protection after losing your Servant. If you do so, even if you win the war, the Church will take the Grail from you after a boring discussion. I think that's the worst case scenario."

"You fake priest. A member of the Church supporting the Association?"

"I am serving God. That does not mean I am serving the Church."

"Whatever. That means you're fake."

"Wait a second."

Shirou finally butts in.

"Do you have further questions, Emiya Shirou?"

"I do. Kotomine, you mentioned three Masters. Do you know anything about a little girl?"

"You seem to be describing the Master of Berserker, the one sent by the Einzbern."

"Damn. Even kids are being dragged into this."

"You would be surprised, Emiya Shirou, if you were to underestimate Illyasviel for being a child."

Something clicked in Shirou's mind, but he quickly dismisses it. It was impossible, right? She was supposed to be older or at least his age, not a child. But Illyasviel? Illya… And of the Einzbern as well.

Kiritusgu hadn't really explained much, but the Einzbern were the family he was associated with before. Why and in what manner were further things that Shirou had no way of knowing, but… He shook his head again to clear his mind and get rid of such thoughts.

How could she be his sister when she was, at maximum, ten, maybe twelve, years old? And that was stretching it.

When he noticed, Rin had already left. He starts making his way to the door as well.

Suddenly, he feels a presence behind him. Turning around, he finds the priest looking down on him.

"What? Do you have anything more to say? If you don't, I'm leaving."

He feels uncomfortable near the priest. It's hard to describe.

As he goes.

"Rejoice, boy. Your wish will finally come true."

The priest declares like an oracle.

"What are you saying, all of a sudden?"

"You should know. Your wish will not come true without true evil. Even if you don't approve of it, a superhero requires a villain to defeat."

_**So, this chapter was only the church part. Does Kotomine talk too much or way too much? Anyway, I'm posting these two chapters together because the deviations I plan from the original story will start making themselves more evident next chapter, so I wanted to finish the "common route" first. Evidently, I wish for reviews on both chapters. I'm uneasy about that battle scene and about Kotomine talking too much.**_


	4. Day Three - The Strongest Enemy

_**How am I able to write these things so fast? I guess all those views are really motivating. I would love to put a "re" before them though. So now, stay with this completely altered battle scene.**_

_**Added line breaks, or tried to. Living and learning.**_

**Fate/Stay Night – Snow Princess Requiem**

**Chapter Three – The Strongest Enemy**

Run, run, run.

Shirou was not home. So she tried feeling for Servants' presence and bet on that leading her to him. Soon enough she felt them, and was running in that direction.

Why? Why wasn't he home? The question had barely any importance. He was not, and, for all she knew, he was possibly being killed right now.

So she ran. And ran and ran and ran.

She was tired. The occasional person walking down the street annoyed her to no end. This whole running would go much better if she was sitting on Berserker's shoulder.

But every time she thought of materializing him, someone had to walk past her, as if it was all a big conspiracy to get her annoyed and Shirou killed.

It took some time before she reached a legitimately empty area. She had no patience to hesitate.

"Berserker!"

The giant appeared and picked her up before proceeding to run in the same direction she was going to.

It wouldn't be long now. If he was dead or alive, she would reach him soon. And he better not be dead.

* * *

Shirou felt himself getting rid of a lot of pressure simply by being outside the church. Maybe the distance from that priest helped.

Saber stared intently at him, most likely interested in what decision he made.

"Let's go. We're walking the same way until we get back to town."

Saying that, Rin starts walking away. Soon after, Shirou and Saber follow her and leave the church as well.

They descend the hill together in silence. They didn't talk much on the way to the church, but it was even worse now. Maybe it's because now they are officially enemies, Shirou though.

"Hey, Tohsaka. Is your Servant okay?"

"Hm? Ah, of course. I managed to dematerialize him before your Saber could deal any real damage."

"Not that she would have done any damage at all if you were not so distracted."

Archer's voice came before he appeared fully.

"I-It's not my fault, Archer! How was I supposed to expect Lancer would appear out of nowhere! I had no time to react! And why didn't you do anything?!"

"I had my reasons. More important than that, are you going to say that the fact you are not attacking the enemy right now is not your fault either?"

It was the first time Shirou had heard the man in red talk. And from the get go, he decided he couldn't get along with him.

"What are you both talking about? I don't intend to fight you."

Rin slumped her shoulders.

"Man, just like I though. It was meaningless to take you to the church after all."

"Rin. From the beginning, there was no meaning in bringing them here. You should not worry about the readiness of the enemy. If there is an easy to defeat enemy in front of you, you should not hesitate."

"I know that without you having to tell me."

"If you know, act. Why do you simply show him mercy time and again when you could simply defeat him here and now? I doubt it, but please tell there is no 'special' reason for this."

"N-Nothing like that! I just owe him, so I can't focus on fighting him until I have repaid him!"

"… You sure are a difficult Master. Call me when your so called debt is repaid."

The man in red – Archer disappears.

Or rather, he went into spirit form.

They were half way down the hill when that exchange took place. Rin started moving again.

"Tohsaka, this thing about 'owing' me… Are you talking about that thing with Saber?"

"Of course. For whatever reason you could have, you saved me back there. It's just me, but I hate owing people. There is no way I would be able to fight you properly if I owed you my life. But still, this is just for today. We'll be formal enemies from tomorrow."

"Eh, this service is just for a day?"

"Right. Well, I took you to the church, so I guess I'll walk you back to town."

Rin starts walking away again.

"… Let us go, Shirou. As she says, it is not good to stay here."

He nods to Saber and follows Rin.

Soon, they reach a fork on the road, after the hill.

One path leads to Shinto Station, the other leads to the bridge leading to Miyama city.

The direction should be obvious, but Rin stops at the intersection.

"Tohsaka? Why are we stopping? We should simply go through the bridge if we're going home, no?"

"No. I'm sorry, but go home alone. I forgot since I was concerned with you, but I'm busy. I'm already in Shinto, so I'll go look into it while I'm here."

"Look… You mean look for Masters?"

"Yes. I know you have just been dragged into all this, but I have been waiting for this night, the night where the Holy Grail War truly starts. I couldn't do anything to Saber, so I have to take it out on some other Servant."

In that moment, Shirou realized they had been living in completely different worlds. Tohsaka Rin was a magus. A full magus. Not the "apprentice" of a so called "spell caster", but a true Magus.

So why did she have this side to her that was so out of place in a magus?

"So, we'll part here. My debt is repaid in full, and it would be troublesome for us both if we continued to act together. So, let's part here and be enemies from tomorrow onwards, ok?"

So unlike a magus. She had no obligation at all with him, but she fairly explained everything, even led him to Kotomine and refused to leave him alone as he was. So different from the Tohsaka at school. It ends up feeling like a fraud. And yet…

"I see. You really are a good person, Tohsaka."

"What are you saying all of a sudden? I won't go easy on you, even if you keep flattering me."

"I know that. But I don't feel like fighting you at all. I'd hate to have you as an enemy. I like people like you."

"Wha—"

She falls silent.

The church at the top of the hill and even the foreigners' cemetery nearby feels warm.

"A-Anyway, just run to the church if you get your Servant killed. Your life, at least, will be safe."

"I don't like it, but I'll take that advice. Even so, it is impossible. I can't imagine Saber dying before I do."

She sighs again.

"All right. I won't give any more advice, Emiya Shirou. Just be careful. Even if Saber is really strong, it doesn't make a difference if her Master is killed."

She then turns around and starts walking away.

"Right. Thanks for everything, Tohsaka. And be careful out there as well."

"Oh? And who are _you_ to tell me that? Well, I know even if you don't say it. I'll try not to be too rash."

Saying that, she walks away for good.

"Let us go, Shirou. I don't feel comfortable staying here."

"Right. Let's go back, Saber."

Saying so, they both go through the bridge.

* * *

Leaving the church.

As one of the major points in the city where mana gathers, even Illya could not tell one presence from the other.

She had nearly left Shinto when she felt clearly the presence of two Servants leaving the church's grounds. Outside it, it was far easier to tell them apart.

She was somewhat relieved to feel all those presences leaving the church, but her mind did not process it fully.

"Berserker!"

The Servant turned around and started running in the church's direction. His long legs took him through the empty city faster than hers ever could, and she did not bother to wonder why the streets on this side of town were so empty.

I wasn't long before she got a glimpse of them.

She ordered Berserker to stop and got down.

She stood there with a composed face. They had separated earlier. Shirou was alive. Now there was only the good part left.

She watched as the silhouette continued walking towards her. After a while, it stopped.

"Good night."

Illya said gracefully.

"How can he—"

Rin stares at the monster. It surpasses even Saber in raw power. She clicks her tongue. She is afraid of it, obviously, but she has an indomitable will not to lose to it.

"Archer, it doesn't seem this enemy is beatable head on. You have to fight in your unique style."

"I don't have that much freedom, Rin."

The knight in red materializes in front of her.

"I can't simply leave my Master to die. You have no way of defending against his charge. I know you are a splendid magus, but you are no match for them if I'm not at your side."

"Archer—"

"Remember you have no Command Spells remaining. Order me with it, and you will no longer be a Master."

She clicks her tongue again.

"Tch. I understand."

"Can we start, Rin?"

The girl playfully asks her. How does she know her?

"I am Illya. You should understand if I say 'Illyasviel von Einzbern', right?"

"Einzbern—?!"

Rin shudders. She knows what that name means. Even if she wasn't certain before, Kirei had said so. This little girl was the Master of Berseker.

Liking her reaction, Illya giggles.

"Then I'll kill you now. Go ahead, Berserker."

The massive form flies through the air. In a single bound, the thing called Berserker covered more than half the distance between himself and the enemy Servant. With one more step, Archer was already within his reach.

His axe-sword descends with an overhead swing, and Archer pushes Rin away before rolling to the side.

Rin was thrown more than half a dozen meters away, to a relatively safe distance to watch the desperate battle. She had no doubt in her mind that Archer would lose this fight if he simply faced the monster head on. Still, she had to keep strong.

Archer jumped above the ax-sword when it came after him, finally materializing his twin swords. He managed to land a single hit on Berserker's head, breaking his white sword, before he had to crouch in order to avoid the blow to his head.

He leaped away from the giant, who roared in frustration, and created a bow.

"Hrunting!"

He let the distorted arrow fly. Berserker dodged it easily enough just by running in his direction.

Dodging the next swing of the giant weapon, he muttered under his breath.

"_I am the bone of my sword_…"

When Berserker turned to attack him again, the arrow returned and hit him head on. Even if it didn't do any deep damage, it was enough to make him bleed and retreat a step.

That time was enough.

Archer summoned his twin swords and advanced, aiming for Berserker's throat when his guard was open.

One of his swords was stabbed on the right side, while the other was located on the left. Taking advantage of his married swords properties, Archer forced them toward each other, ripping Berserker's throat open at the same time his swords broke.

The giant roared in anger for a second longer before being silenced and falling to his knees.

Rin could not believe it— Archer had actually beaten that monster, and it didn't take even a dozen minutes.

"Archer…"

Despite all, it seemed she had summoned an amazing Servant.

"Not yet, you idiot!"

When Rin started to slowly walk to his direction, Archer quickly jumped in her direction and pushed her away again before turning around and summoning a giant sword as he fell.

He was just in time to defend against Berserker's most furious blow yet.

Rin instinctively crawled away on her back while Archer held back the giant's blow.

When Archer was sure she was out of danger for now, he adjusted his position. Letting his sword act like a ramp, he deflected Berserker's weapon to the ground and let go of it, creating new swords before leaping towards the giant's neck, trying to strike it once again.

The problem was the violent head-butt that greeted him. Archer let out a cry of anguish as he was hit fully and fell. Berserker roared in triumph while he tried to grab Archer with his free hand.

He failed as each of Archer's swords hit him on his palm with enough strength to drive his arm back, the swords breaking again. Archer landed nearby and leaped to the side.

"As I though… Tch."

Berserker had risen his weapon again on the meantime and was already roaring and running on his direction.

Archer ran on Berserker's direction as well, summoning a different pair of swords, one pure white and one jet-black. Before Berserker's blow connected, he dove under it and further deflected it with the black sword. With the white one, he aimed to stab the giant on the chest.

It barely made through the skin. Not taking even half a second to grasp the situation, Archer rose the black sword and stabbed the giant on the exact same place. The sword made it through this time, and Berserker's roar of pain lasted a few seconds. Even though his heart was certainly pierced, his only reaction was to grab Archer's arm and use it to throw him away.

He crashed to the ground, battered and bloodied, landing near Rin. Not willing to put his Master in danger any longer than necessary, he quickly rose and ignored the pain in his arm as best as he could as he ran to the side.

Rin was speechless. Her Servant truly was amazing, going head to head with that monster and actually winning against him. That was her impression. But why did it not die?

When Archer crashed near her, however, she noticed that there was simply no way he could take down that giant for good. The reason why he didn't die was not as important as the fact that he didn't , so her course of action was already decided for her.

When Archer successfully got Berserker's attention, he drove him away a little before re-engaging in the fight.

"_Steel is my body, and fire is my blood_…"

Archer tried to repeat his last tactic, being rewarded this time with a grab from berserker before he could even break his skin with the white sword.

"Tch, it really is like this. It looks like the same tactic won't work twice."

Behind Berserker, he could get a clear view of his Master, the Einzbern girl. But he saw something terrible.

"No, you idiot…! Kh!"

Berserker's grip tightened.

The little girl who was the Master of Berserker was fully focused on the fight. That was the reason Tohsaka Rin thought she was quite open for an attack.

So she did attack the open back of the little girl.

Only her shots didn't make it through some kind of barrier.

"Oh, scary. Can't be satisfied simply by watching your Servant fight, Rin? Have you already lost your faith on him? I don't really blame you. Berserker is the strongest, after all."

Rin was annoyed. Her surprise attack only managed to get her opponent's attention.

And even that seemed like a bad signal.

She spoke cheerfully, but the little girl eyes were cold when she turned her head. Just like a child that had had their favorite TV show interrupted.

"Take care of him, Berserker."

The mad Servant had lightened his grip on Archer when Rin attacked, possibly feeling his Master was in danger and getting ready to assist her. He was ready to tighten his grip again when a black sword struck his head. And a white one. And a red one. There was even a green sword amidst it.

An enormous number of swords fell on the giants head, effectively piercing it on many locations. He didn't let go of Archer, but the time he remained stunned was enough for Archer to produce a high level holy sword, that, albeit imperfect, served its purpose of cutting through the giant's arm halfway before breaking. That was enough for Archer to get free and properly feel how his ribs ached.

He got a full second to contemplate the pain before Berserker was on him again.

While Archer fought Berserker, Rin expected to kill Berserker's Master in one blow. Instead, she was engaged in the fight of her life, as the little girl's talent seemed to wish her death all on its own.

That was not amusing.

Illya was annoyed about not being able to continue watching the Servants fight. True, she was in shock that Archer killed him, not once, but twice, and she could take care of Rin in the blink of an eye, but she wanted to just watch it.

Now, she had a familiar shaped like a bird deployed tearing through the other girl's attack with enough ease to deliver a few attacks of its own. It was easy to get rid of Rin. But it required her attention, and she had her attention on anything but the magus she was facing in battle.

Tiring, she produced a second familiar. Now it wouldn't take long, even if she wasn't focused.

Seeing the little girl's second familiar come into play, Rin took out her jewels.

With Archer fighting that thing alone, it was a race against time— she had to beat the little girl before her Servant tore Archer apart. And she was sure it wasn't going to take long.

Rin couldn't stop firing her gandrs for a single moment while she though on the whole situation. Dodging the familiars' blast was already difficult enough without her taking a hit from them.

She took a topaz out of her pocket – the second bundle of wind magic she was going to release this night. The next chance she got, she unleashed the magic within it.

It was as if she was the eye of a storm for a single moment. The wind mass around her deflected the shots directed at her, and she though herself free to charge the little girl. Her right hand stretched outwards, she readied another gandr as she approached.

And the little girl giggled.

Before Rin could touch her, a third familiar, this one shaped like a small shield appeared before her. When she touched the familiar, its outward form morphed into a multitude of blades, a few of which pierced her palm, but none was long enough to reach her head or torso.

As she let out a scream in pain, the wind died down.

"And I actually believed you could entertain me. If you are going to take away my entertainment, at least offer something of equal value. This is your end, Rin."

Rin watched in horror as the two familiar she was fighting before changed shapes to that of swords. Both took aim at her and shot in her direction.

They should have pierced her head and chest, but two projectiles hit both from above and took them to the ground.

Archer could not manage to land another mortal wound on Berserker. One of the reasons was that he was worried about his Master. The fool was fighting the Einzbern girl, of all people.

Distracted as he was, Archer could not fully evade all blows and ended up taking damage. It was on one of those moments that he noticed the pinch his Master was in.

"Well, can't let you go dying on me."

He materialized his bow even as the giant charged him. He shot four arrows to the sky before turning to the giant Servant again.

And he was really close.

"Tch!"

Projecting a Claymore, he deflected the sword-axe, but Berserker hit him on the head with his free hand, and he crashed face first to the ground. He got his head up time to see the weapon diving towards him to cleave him in half—

"I can't believe I'm really doing this…"

A red streak hit the weapon with enough strength to knock it off Berserker's hand. The red weapon's owner proceeded to swing it towards the giant's head. Berserker twisted his body backward and avoided the blow. That gave the being enough time for him and Archer to get some distance while Berserker went retrieve his weapon.

"Seriously, of all Servants, it's you I'm saving… I mean, come on, what is my Master thinking?"

"Lancer…"

Sure enough, the blue-clad Servant was easy to recognize. Archer's savior turned out to be his first opponent in the war.

"What are you doing here, Lancer?"

"Tch, don't ask me, you moron. I appreciate a good fight, but for that Master of mine to order me to save _you_…"

"How are you already fully healed?"

"I'm not. But let's just say my Master is a pool of mana surprisingly talented with healing. And one more thing. Get out of here!"

Lancer delivered a powerful round-house kick to Archer's chest, throwing him away quite the distance.

"My Master's orders were to get you out from this fight alive. Even if I don't like it, I'm afraid this is the only way I'll be able to savor any good battles."

"Lancer…"

"Get your Master and get out of here. I'll hold him back."

"Huh. Don't expect any leniency when we fight."

"Never. You'd better give it your all."

Archer jumped towards his Master.

Even if she was annoyed at the interruption, Illya seemed to have completely forgotten about Rin, and Rin was happy with that. Even if she started the fight, it was truly one she could not win.

When Archer landed near her and offered a retreat, however, Illya was alerted. And, again, was not amused.

"Get them , Berserker!"

The giant roared and leaped after the fleeing duo.

The sword –axe descended on them again, and hug her was all Archer could do to cover her. The giant's weapon opened a gash across his back that went from his left shoulder to his right hip, and Archer clenched his teeth.

"Archer!"

Not even ten seconds later, Lancer was already there, successfully engaging Berserker in battle.

"Not cool. I'm your opponent now, big guy. Last time, you got everything in your favor. Let's see how you do now."

"I'll owe you one, Lancer!"

Rin shout as she ran, Archer having already dematerialized to start healing.

"Come on… If you think that, give me a good fight next time! Seriously…"

Lancer traded a few blows with Berserker before disengaging a little.

"Now then… Let's see how long I can fight this time before my Master calls me back."

* * *

"Oh… That's an interesting guy."

Sasaki Kojirou, Servant Assassin, had just witnessed the battle between Archer and Berserker. A splendid one, if he would say so.

From the beginning, he couldn't deny his apprehension about the Archer class. He was a great swordsman, but an Archer could take his life from such a distance and in such ways that it couldn't even be called a fight.

This Archer was different.

You could say that, even though he was an "Archer", he was not a "bowman". That was interesting enough.

"I wish I could fight him once too… Though he seems to have too many weapons at his disposal. Maybe Saber would be an interesting opponent instead."

Assassins thoughts could be divided into three categories: moon worshipping, witch killing project and battle admiration. Just outside his reach, many magnificent battles were taking place, and he was bound to this gate, watching the victory of another Servant.

Not that he wished for the Grail. He had no desire for the wish-granting cup. But it was annoying to be the slave responsible for the victory of an opponent. Even if he did not want to win the war, he wanted to help the witch win it even less, and was itching for a loophole on his order to be found.

I would be most perfect if he could engage in glorious battle at the gate while a second enemy made its way inside the temple and killed his Master.

He chuckled. There he was, dreaming again. But maybe his dreams could become his reality. He had no wish for the Grail itself. But if the war gave rise to such battles, he had more than enough reason to participate in it.

To die in glorious battle. To do so, it appeared he had to get a new Master. But who? And how could he get free of Caster? Would the change in Masters unbound him from the mountain?

The answers he could only know when it truly happened. He hoped the day came soon.

The sooner he gets rid of the witch the better.

* * *

"Are you ok, Archer?"

"I'm fine enough."

The Servant answered without actually appearing.

"What now… We can't defeat that Servant on our own."

"I could have. You just had to try and beat one of the most talented magus in the world. The result was obvious."

"How do you know so much about her?"

"Rin. She was the one the Einzbern chose for this war. If she isn't one of the best in the world, I don't know who is."

"True enough."

After their narrow escape, they had been walking towards Rin's house.

Or so Archer though.

"Rin, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, Archer. I know it annoys you, but I think I'm going to put myself in a lot more debt."

_**More than half was that, for me, big fight scene. It's so hard to write those things! Anyway, as I said before, the changes started here. There are many things that have to be taken care of, even if in a different way, that happens in all routes, like the bounded field thing and stuff. So, I want tips on how to improve writing battles! Fate/Stay Night has lots of epics encounters, so I have to get better! I've been feeling a lot more motivated for some reason, though. And what do you think about a preview? Something like**_

"_How did it happen?"_

"_It can't be corrected. We have to act, now."_

"_A Master? At school?"_

"_That's simply how things work."_

"_Your ideals will lead you to your ruin, mark my words."_

"_T-Tohsaka?"_

"_I'm sorry, Emiya-kun. It seems I'll be imposing a lot more than I intended."_

_**I wonder if it's any good to do those? By the way, this is serious preview of next chapter anyway, but I want to know if I should write these pieces or not. Mainly though, I want opinions about the fight scene. And a beta. So, that's it. I don't know for how long I'll be able to keep updating like this, but know I've been finding it quite pleasurable. Maybe I'll be able to keep this pace for half a month more, but I can't make any promises. And have I said I want review about improving battle scenes?**_


	5. Day Three - Shaky Response

_**This was a tricky one. It was easy enough to decide what I wanted to happen, but hard to make it happen with those characters. I'm afraid about characterization this time around. It is specially hard to make Shirou say "no" to anything since it's in his nature to help anyone (even if the VN gives you the choice of refusing an alliance). So, please tell me if it's too out of character.**_

**Fate/Stay Night – Snow Princess Requiem**

**Chapter Four – Shaky Response**

Rin could barely keep herself silent. She knew some form of magic healing, yes, but her palm had been penetrated by many bladed edges at point blank range. The damage was deep enough that she could not completely ignore the pain that continued to assault her body. How could she know that little girl had such tremendous magic power? And how could she know that her first opponent when the war truly began would be such a monster duo?

Well, that could be blamed on Archer's E rank luck. But that's beside the point.

What truly matters is what she is going to do from now on. After all, she did not believe she had any chance of beating that Master and Servant pair with only Archer.

"As I am sure you remember me saying, I could have beaten Berserker. You just had to go and engage his Master."

"And can you tell me how you would beat such an immortal thing?"

"Nothing is truly immortal. Kill it enough times and everything stays dead after a while."

"You talk as if you have fought reviving beings before."

"It's just a feeling.'

"I see. So your memory hasn't returned yet?"

"I'm afraid not. And, Rin, please don't avoid my question. I know the path you are taking, but I have a small hope that you are not going where I think you are. Please tell me your 'debt' will be because of the new jewels you'll order."

"I'm sorry, Archer. I think I really am going to do what you are thinking."

"Tch, please…"

Archer had yet to take physical form since he dematerialized when they ran from Berserker.

As he had guessed as soon as she said "debt", she was going to Emiya Shirou's house. She was arriving there now.

Before, she had fixed the window and the outer wall for him before discovering how little he knew of magic. It was no problem getting through the locked gate again, though.

When she did, she felt she had set off a basic bounded field. It was basic enough to be felt by the one who triggered it. Deciding it was in her best interest to wait at the gate instead of going to the door and risk being attacked by Saber again before the Servant even noticed it was her, she stood still as the "magic alarm" went off.

Soon enough, the Servant appeared from the shed, wasting no time in putting her sword to Rin's neck. The girl didn't flinch. It was not that she wasn't afraid, but rather she knew that any movement she did would work against her. And so she stood still.

"What are you doing here, Master of Archer?"

"You see, Saber-san…"

"Saber!"

A few seconds after Saber reached Rin, Shirou went out of the shed as well, a piece of metal in hand.

"What are you do— T-Tohsaka?!"

"I'm sorry, Emiya-kun. It seems I'm going to impose a lot more than I intended to."

This time she did flinch. But it was because of the pain she felt in her right hand.

* * *

"You know I really hate you, right?"

"Of course, Lancer."

The Servant of the lance stood before his Master. Not even two minutes. He couldn't enjoy a good fight for two minutes before this man called him back. And it was getting good too.

"But that is not relevant. You can't act upon your hate and have to follow my orders. Our relationship is truly that of Master and Servant."

"Tch. So? What do you want this time? It was already a pain having to flee the giant without really fighting; you're going to send me off to save the competition again?"

"Something like that. I want that, a day from now, you bring an old acquaintance of mine here."

"What now? Last I checked I have been summoned to fight. That was the only reason I actually answered the summons."

"Again, Lancer, that holds no relevance. You know very well I do not intend for you to fight, even if you were summoned for that reason."

* * *

"So, Tohsaka, what happened?"

Shirou was obviously surprised when he saw the magus again. Didn't she say a lot of times that they were enemies and shouldn't associate? Why would she come back to his house after all that?

"Well, Emiya-kun, you are aware that this battle is fought by really strong magi, right?"

"Yeah, that's what you and Kotomine said. He even called the other Masters in the last war 'monsters'."

"So, I was thinking that not everyone is really able to beat all the others alone…"

"… What are you getting at, Tohsaka?"

"You don't get it after I said this much? I'm saying that maybe we should form an alliance."

Shirou choked and Saber stood expressionless with the exception of her raised eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? You're telling me to join you?"

"Ah, I decided to be blunt since you did not understand what I was telling you. If you will not accept it like this, I guess it was a mistake on my part."

"It's not that I will not accept an alliance, but didn't you say we were enemies? I don't intend to fight you, but I didn't expect you would offer something like this."

"Some things happened…"

"You are just seeking help to beat a strong enemy, are you not, Master of Archer?"

"N-no. Well, yes, technically, but, since I want an alliance, I was thinking that we both could gain something more, besides just beating this particular Servant."

"Oh?"

Saber seemed to doubt it. If this was her sharp senses in action or if she was just being overprotective with her inexperienced Master remained to be seen.

"Yes. Emiya-kun, maybe I could help you with your mage-craft. You are subpar if I can be completely honest. And there is one thing I think you will like to know. You will hate the information though."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just… I think there is another Master at school."

"What?! Is that even possible?"

"That's just how this whole thing works. Though I will admit that I don't think there was such a big group of Master coming from the same location like this before, it's far from impossible. Well, to be perfectly honest, I can only assure you that there is another magus at school."

"Right. I had no idea you were a magus either, so I wouldn't know about other Masters."

Shirou managed to calm himself rather quickly. Maybe Saber continued to ease the situation to him after they had separated.

"So, Master of Archer, what enemy do you seek to defeat?"

"Berserker. And that small Master of his."

This time, both Saber and Shirou let out sounds of disbelief. Berserker and a small Master. But wasn't Berserker the one that helped to drive away Lancer? He even retreated before directing even the smallest hint of bloodlust towards Saber and Shirou. How could they readily accept to ally themselves against him?

Impossible. Utterly impossible.

Even if Berserker had not helped them this night, there was no way Shirou could properly fight against him until his thoughts had been sorted out. Illyasviel. That was the name of the Master of Berserker. How could he calmly swear to fight against Illyasviel, a girl bearing a name that seemed to rub his wounds?

Shirou found himself facing something almost as elaborated as a paradox. If he really wanted to have a chance at winning, the answer was obvious. Even if only temporarily, she would train him in mage craft. It was perfect for him.

But if he had a specific wish for the Grail, it would definitely involve his sister. Thinking about his sister led to him thinking about the Einzbern girl, who could very well be her; this was the world of magi after all. Who was he, an outsider, to say what was and was not possible in such a world?

And he couldn't, for a second, think that it was worth risking to fight the one that could be her for a chance at winning that would let him meet her. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

If the Master of Berserker was indeed her, he was back to the beginning. Having no true wish for the Grail, but seeking to keep it out of the wrong hands.

Or… maybe letting it fall into the right ones.

And so, actually feeling a little guilty, he answered her.

"… I'm sorry, Tohsaka. There are some… reasons I can't properly form an alliance. I'm sorry I can't give you the answer you want."

"Oh? I though as much. You seemed to know about Berserker's Master when we went to the church. You asked about a Master that was a little girl. Do you know that Illya brat?"

Something clicked inside his head again.

"I…llya?"

"That's how she called herself. Tch!"

Rin made a gesture with her right hand, which resulted in pain surging from it once again.

Shirou, meanwhile, felt like he was a target. What else could he be? Fate seemed to be intent on bombarding him repeatedly until it sunk into his skull: "if you fight in this war, you fight your sister".

The possibility might be small, but, as long as it exist, he is not willing to risk it.

"Not… exactly… It's just that…"

"Shirou saw a little girl a few days before the war began. She said something that could be possibly related to the war, so Shirou thought that maybe she was a participant as well. He hoped with all his heart she was not though."

"Y-Yeah… That's all. She told me I should 'summon it soon' or something like that. Since I summoned Saber because of the war, I've been wondering if she was involved in it in some way."

"Shirou is hesitant to form an alliance because she looks like a child."

After they had gotten back home, Shirou and Saber reflected properly on the giant and on the small girl. The giant could be nothing but a Servant, and the little girl was most likely his Master. That little girl, Shirou had told Saber, had warned him about this war a couple of days ago, although Shirou had not understood it then.

Saber had hastily made up an excuse for Shirou's hesitation, and, although Shirou was about to tell Rin about how it was Berserker that saved him and his Servant, he decided to trust Saber and go along with her story. He would ask her about that later.

Meanwhile, Rin sighed.

"I had a feeling It was something like that. You're the type that doesn't stay silent if one you judge to be innocent is involved in such a thing."

"Right."

"Well then, I hope you will at least let me go home. I need to treat this wound properly, and I think that kind of sums up my plans for Sunday."

"What happened to your hand, Tohsaka?"

"Hm? Nothing much, it's just that that brat got me good. It still hurts a little."

Rin shows Shirou her pierced right hand.

"Tohsaka, this is no small wound. How can you say something like 'nothing much' to this?"

She sighed.

"It really isn't that bad. If I work a little on it, it should be fully healed in a couple of days. And you shouldn't worry about your official enemy. I will be going now since you refused my offer."

"Wait, Tohsaka. I can't let you go home alone in this state!"

"Are you stupid? Why should I show you where I live if we are enemies?"

Shirou frowned.

"I just can't form an alliance with you against Berserker. I can promise that I won't attack you, and you can count on me about the Master at school."

Rin smiled a little.

"Of course. For that, maybe I could help you a little with your training, but we should be probably do it somewhere else. I'm still not showing you where I live though. So I really am going home now."

"Wait, Tohsak—"

"Good night, Master of Archer."

Saber interrupted him again. Decisively, that was the end of that conversation. Without room for negotiation, Saber ended the interaction.

Rin got ready to leave and walked through the door.

"I'll count on you at school then. Good night, Emiya-kun."

And she was gone just like that.

A few moments after her departure, Shirou though to ask Saber about the cover-up.

"It's simple, Shirou. She is a true magus, different from you. What do you suppose she would think if she found out that the enemy she wants to defeat helped us?"

"… Most likely that I have already formed an alliance with him."

"Right. That is the only way a proper magus would interpret such information. You can't let your guard down with information either, Shirou."

"True. Thanks, Saber. I still don't like lying to her… I really like people like her, and deceiving her just leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"There is no choice. She might have even attacked us if she had found out. You will still cooperate with her at school. Please be careful and try not to let her know about Berserker."

"I know, Saber. I need to treat this as I would if I knew your name, right?"

"You are correct, Shirou."

"Ok then. I suppose I should get some sleep."

"Yes."

Saying that, Shirou got up and left the room. He went up the stairs towards his room. But someone followed.

"Um, Saber?"

"What is it, Shirou?"

"Why are you following me to my room?"

"To protect you at all times, of course. It is the duty of a Servant to always be by their Master's side."

"Right, duty of the Servant…"

It would take Shirou a long a while to convince Saber to sleep in the guest room nearest to him instead of staying in his room. Shirou had also arranged some clothes for her since she apparently could not go into spirit form. It was a conflict with himself refusing to sleep together with such an attractive girl. It really didn't help that the shirt she was wearing was his. Maybe he could convince Tohsaka to lend her some clothes? Yes, that would be best.

* * *

Illya was mad. Berserker was mad as well, like always.

The night was a bummer. She couldn't defeat Archer. She couldn't defeat Lancer. Berserker lost three lives. And even if Shirou was safe, she had no hand in it.

All in all, a waste. Simply a waste of Berserker's lives. But how could she have known that an Archer would fight with swords or be actually able to beat Berserker in combat? Berserker was the strongest. She still had no doubt about it. But to think any Servant would be this close to him in power… And that he would be of the Archer class, no less. The only way this would be more unexpected was if the Servant was an Assassin. The day an Assassin beats a Berserker in fair combat, the whole system would be in jeopardy. Well, that would happen the day an Assassin beat any other Servant in fair combat.

Sasaki Kojirou, Servant Assassin, perfectly able to best other Servants in fair combat, sneezed.

Illya couldn't fathom the thought that Hercules would lose. Hercules. The greatest hero was her Servant Berserker. Immortal and destructive, he was not supposed to even die once, even less to lose to another Servant in combat.

On her way to the forest, she passed a man.

He was dressed in black pants and wore a white shirt beneath a black jacket. The man's hair was blonde and the worst part was his eyes, red, almost like hers.

The sinister presence he emitted was phenomenal. Illya could tell he was no normal man, and Berserker roared in her head, eager to tear anything that threatened his Master to shreds. Illya tried to calm her Servant down. It was no easy task when she was so nervous herself. Never before had she felt so threatened.

She was obviously afraid during her near death situations, like the wolves those few months ago, but never before did the sheer presence of a man send such sinister vibes down her spine.

When they crossed paths – or rather, when the man in black reached the frozen girl's position – he stopped and looked at her. And he seemed to look at the air around her. It was as if he was measuring her worth, even being able to sense Berserker, and was evaluating him as well. After a few moments of silence, he grinned a little and muttered.

"Such a mad dog this time as well…"

His lips were fixed in a smile of contempt, his eyes showing her the disgust he felt. After a few seconds, he started walking again, leaving the girl behind.

Only after the sound of his footsteps vanished in the distance did Illya move. Had she breathed at all when he was near her? She couldn't tell.

When she turned, he was still in her sight. Walking away. His was surely a presence that could only belong to a Servant, and he was walking. Taking a stroll at night. Materialized. Could he really be a Servant? Nevertheless, what else carried such a sense of dread?

She wanted to go after him, some part of her wanted to follow him. He was a terrifying mystery. All her instincts, however, screamed at her to go home. To the woods. To the castle. Why risk everything following an unknown person to what could be her death? And so, she decided to return home.

She ran home. She was tired, but could not even think to summon Berserker. Scared people tend not to make the best choices.

When they passed each other. In that moment, something changed.

Illya was terrified. Berserker was mad, as always.

* * *

"Archer."

"What is it, Rin?"

"There is something that have been bothering me a little. I didn't notice at the time, but how did you know that that thing wasn't defeated yet when you killed him?"

"Hm?"

"You shouted at me, 'not yet', even after you had slit his throat. How did you know that he would simply rise again?"

"… Instinct?"

Archer was in a delicate situation. He was chastising himself for being caught up in the action and actually shouting something so irresponsible. "Not yet", had he screamed. As in, "let me kill him eleven more times first". Well, at least he hadn't added that part. It would be too hard to cover up.

"Refused."

"What?"

"I won't buy this 'instinct' excuse. How could you instinctively know that something is immortal?"

"You must remember where I was, Rin. I was able to see his throat regenerate almost instantly. Of course I would think he was going to revive."

"Eh? I suppose that's right."

Archer sighed in relief. Of course, he was in spirit form, and that sigh was only his to hear.

"But, Rin, what do you intend to do with Emiya Shirou?"

"What about him? We at least have some form of truce. He won't attack me, and, I don't know, maybe he could be useful in searching for the Master at school?"

"Rin, the fact that he won't attack don't mean you have a truce. He would never attack you. And the Master at school? If you were the last person he wanted to be affiliated with, he would help you protect all the people at school. I want to know what you are planning to do with him."

"…"

"You don't really want to fight him."

"…"

"And I though this only went for Emiya Shirou…"

"What, Archer?"

"This whole idea you seem to have, that you can stay friends during the Holy Grail War…"

"I don't—"

"Deny it all you want. These ideal of yours will lead to your ruin, our ruin, in this war."

"Shut up, Archer!

He did. She was his Master, they were at her home. The last thing he wanted was for her to accidently use her last Command Spell trying to shut him up.

When he went quiet, Rin could finally relax. She couldn't fully deny Archer's accusations. She also didn't intend to resort to killing the Masters. She had attacked the Master of Berserker, but her gandr could hardly kill. Maybe if that girl got a sudden fever, her magical output would diminish and Berserker would be weakened or something.

Why did it all have to be so complicated? And the wound in her right hand chose this moment to sting stronger than ever. She could almost see through her hand. Thankfully, her last Command Spell hadn't been hit. Only now did Rin notice the possible implications this attack could have had if she had been hit a little lower. The first time she involved herself personally in battle, she almost lost her proof of being a Master.

That night, Tohsaka Rin had trouble sleeping.

* * *

Assassin was swinging his sword calmly, executing Tsubame Gaeshi once in a while, thinking that maybe some inspiration for a second secret technique would strike, when two stones were thrown at him.

He got his long katana out of the way and caught both stones with his free hand. He had a thought.

"You want to ruin my blade, witch?"

He said it aloud. He didn't really believe she was the one who did this, but every chance he got to annoy her, he wouldn't hesitate to make use of it.

Out of the woods, he heard a chain rustling. Soon, a dagger was thrown at him. He evaded it easily enough. And the second as well. Each passed by his sides and went to carve themselves into the gate. Then the shadow stroke.

Like a bolt of lightning, the figure came at him, propelled by the chains. She flew at him and attempted to kick him.

He quickly adjusted his posture, letting her foot hit his arm and hitting her stomach with the hilt of his sword.

The Servant was thrown down the stairs and the Assassin crouched when the daggers returned to her.

"Oy, I'm supposed to be guarding this gate. I will hold ho hard feelings for anyone who simply destroys it, but be careful not to damage it like this. I heard it's quite painful when a Command Spell is impossible to follow."

She went to strike at him again, but a bolt of magic forced her to dodge. That left her open for Assassin's attack, which hit her in the forehead. The Servant wore a purple blindfold. It was currently being painted red.

Faced with those two opponents, she had one course of action left. She turned and started running.

Assassin tried to ignore his Master's presence. He really tried. But after the whole boredom she had put him through, he couldn't resist annoying her.

The next few minutes were spent on complaining to Caster about the material of which the gate was made; it was way too fragile, and should have been reinforced. After all, his order was to guard the gate, and it was far more worth protecting than what lay beyond it.

During all this time, Caster simply wondered if she should shut him up with another Command Spell.

* * *

"How?! How did this happen?! Wasn't an Assassin guarding the gate?!"

She refused to acknowledge his words. She had no choice but to follow his orders, but she had no obligation to listen to his rambling.

The blue-haired boy was not worth of being her Master. And so, she refused him in every way that did not affect the war.

"Hey, are you listening?!"

She was not. Though the words reached her, she did not even acknowledge their existence.

Even if he was made her Master, and even if she was as loyal to him as she deemed possible, that did not stop her from being disgusted at him. She was not one to act on emotions, so she had no plot to kill him or anything like that, and she would protect him with her life as his Servant. Unless her summoner's death or suffering was necessary, she would serve this disgusting Master faithfully.

Even now, he was complaining. Complaining because she did not kill that Servant in one strike. But his order made it utterly impossible, even if he was an Assassin.

Her orders involved letting him know she was there before striking. But how could she kill a man such as he in one blow when he knew she was there? This failure was the boy's fault alone. But she endured his complains. She ignored them completely. From this Master of hers, she wanted only orders, and further interactions were denied.

And so, they made it back to his house. The boy only stopped complaining a few times, to properly curse at her.

"And grandfather said it would be simple! Ah, what is he thinking! And how useless can you possibly be?!"

He clutched his book tightly.

* * *

Restlessness. All that which formed the extremely old man was restless. Should he act? Shouldn't he? When should he? What exactly should he do? Were the requirements to make full use of his grail fulfilled?

He could not be sure at the time. He was only sure he had to reach his decision fast. Things were not looking particularly good, but if he could lend his touch to the situation…

Yes, it would be perfect for him to do that. Simply perfect. And his summoning should come soon after that. Perfect.

Matou Zouken only smiled that infinitely creepy smile of his. Even he himself wondered how some people could possibly perceive him as a gentle old man.

* * *

"It's hard believing that this world can have any salvation at all."

"Why do you say so, King of Heroes?"

"Another dog was summoned this time. An even madder dog. I should act now. There is no correcting this world."

"I pray you reconsider that, King of Heroes. I am sure this war will provide a good entertainment."

"Hm. Very well. I believe it's fair to give this war a chance to amuse me."

**End of Act I**

_**So, the starting line is officially behind us. And for some Guest that reviewed and said that, I appreciate you are taking your time to think about this story, but I intended for their "alliance" to end up like this from the start. I think this might need some editing, with characterization and all. Does it need that? That's kind of like the main reason I want a Beta. Characterization was easy up to this point. This chapter has been sitting idly in my computer while I thought about what I could change. I really wanted to put Rider there before the end of Act I, so I twisted what I could to make it an Assassin scene as well. That one was written, like, five times. The first involved Assassin chasing Rider down the steps and stabbing her right as she escapes the mountain and he is unable to follow her. I don't really know how plausible that would be, but probably would be no good. And that nonsensical order Rider received has a purpose.**_

_**So this chapter laid down the foundation for totally new scenes and totally known ones to play out differently. I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations in this story.**_

_**Preview**_

"_I will accompany you, Shirou, as a Servant."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Sempai…"_

"_I can't simply let you go alone." _

"_Isn't it more interesting this way?"_

"_I am called Zouken. It's wrong not to give my name after you have done so."_


End file.
